


Noel的伙伴

by GroundControltoMajorTom



Category: Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundControltoMajorTom/pseuds/GroundControltoMajorTom
Summary: 我收到了Noel的邮件，说他需要一个“伙伴”，于是我去应聘了。
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Noel Gallagher/You
Kudos: 4





	Noel的伙伴

“Show me yourself.”那个男人坐在沙发上，平静地注视着我。  
我站在他偌大的客厅里，他的沙发面前。光线穿透巨大的落地窗，打在我身上。我觉得自己像一个站在舞台上的演员，光照伴随着观众灼灼的目光，令我局促不安。虽然现在的观众只有他一个。  
我微微低头，告诉自己：冷静，抓住这次机会，他会选中你的。  
我抬起胳膊，轻巧地转了一个圈。连衣裙跟着旋转起来，恰到好处地露出我雪白的大腿，一分不多，一分不少。我不想在他面前表现得太过学生气，让他觉得我只是一个上大学的小屁孩。我也不想表现得太女性化，他见过了太多美艳的女人，根本不会为我那丁点女性特征动心。  
“Nah，nah，nah.”他叫停道，“不是这个展示。”  
“什么？”我说。  
他抬起一只手撑住脑袋。“我想了解你，”他说，“不是肉体方面。”  
我的脑袋一片空白。我先前做足了功课，准备了冗长的答案以应对各种各样的刁钻问题，现在却不知道从哪里说起。  
“你为什么要来应聘这个，”他见我一脸茫然，发问道，“你还是学生吧？”  
“嗯……我，”我的两只手不由得背到背后握紧，“我真的崇拜您。我是你的歌迷，从小就是。我……”  
男人露出一个皱巴巴的表情，眉毛皱了起来。  
我的心立刻揪紧，舌头打结，没法再说下去。  
“你平时都听什么音乐？”他话锋一转。  
“啊……”  
“除了我的。”  
呃，看来他根本不吃“仰慕者”那一套。也对，他的邮件就是对歌迷们发的，到这里来的自然都是他的仰慕者了。那么，既然他想了解真正的我，我就直说好了。  
“U2.”  
“嗯。”他轻哼一声。  
“……Blur.”  
“嗯。”他面无表情。  
“Radiohead.”  
他见我不说了，撅了撅嘴唇，问道：“没有了？”  
“嗯……”我抿住下唇。  
“好。”他说。他往前凑了凑，拿起桌上的玻璃杯，“谢谢你能来，到此结束了。”  
我睁大眼睛，站在原地没动。  
“先生……”我说。  
“嗯？”他把玻璃杯凑到嘴边，抬眉看我。杯子里琥珀色的液体滑到他的唇边。  
“邮件里说，您需要一个‘伙伴’……可是究竟是一个什么样的伙伴呢？陪您看书，听音乐，吃饭，还是？”我故意把尾音拖得很长，不说下去，“您对伙伴的要求又是什么呢？这些邮件里都没有写。”  
他把液体吞咽下去，我看到他的喉结上下滑动了一下。喉结下面是白色的衬衫，前两颗扣子没有扣。  
“Well，”他说，“伙伴嘛，就是伙伴。没有具体的要求，一切跟着感觉走。至于工作的内容嘛，看我的心情，”他面无表情地看着我，“你可以做最坏的打算。”  
我咬着嘴唇看着他。他也看着我，没有人说话。  
“好吧。”我说，“谢谢您，祝您愉快。”  
我拿起我沙发上的背包，转身离开这里。  
我还有很多话想说。比如上个月我去了你专辑的签售会，你给我签了名，我们还握了手，你记不记得？比如工作人员给所有注册了粉丝会的用户群发了邮件，里面却只写了“Noel Gallagher先生需要一名‘伙伴’，报酬优厚，有意者请回复。”这到底是什么意思？  
但我什么也没有问。也许是不敢吧，问得太多会令人生厌。Noel Gallagher，我迷恋的人。我能在这么近的地方和他当面交谈已经足够幸运了。不知道他会怎么看待我今天的表现？大概很愚蠢吧。  
我一面想着，一面离开这座豪宅。我提醒自己，你不是八岁小姑娘了，没必要做什么“灰姑娘”的梦。我将自己投入学校的生活中，试图让自己忘掉那个男人。直到一星期后，我收到一封邮件，告诉我，我被选中了。


End file.
